Dispensing devices are used in many facilities and industries for storing and dispensing all forms of materials including liquids, solids and powders. One non-limiting example is a dispensing device for dispensing hand cleaning chemicals.
The complexity of dispensing devices can range from manually-operated, simple enclosures to enclosures employing cutting-edge sensors configured to dispense materials upon the sensed presence of a person or object. In certain instances, dispensing devices can be configured to sense and approve of an inserted container or reservoir of dispensing material prior to dispensing. Various forms of sensing technology can used for sensing and approving of an inserted container, including the non-limiting examples of infrared technology, bar code technology, near field technology, optical technology or other technologies to ensure the inserted container of dispensing material is approved for application in the dispensing device.
In certain instances, manufacturers of dispensing devices market the dispensing devices through distributers. The distributers, in turn, market the dispensing devices to various end-user facilities, such as the non-limiting examples of factories, hospitals, warehouses, schools, offices and buildings. The end-user facilities position the dispensing devices for use by the facility occupants. It is hoped by the manufacturers that the end-user facilities will replace empty or spent containers of dispensing material with new containers purchased from the manufacturers. One issue faced by the dispensing industry is the occurrence that the end-user facilities replace empty or spent containers of dispensing materials with replacement containers purchased from suppliers other than the original manufacturers.
It would be advantageous if dispensing devices could be improved.